Crashing Water
by featherstormx
Summary: Poor Rapidwave. He wanted to admit his love to Shadowflame, but Oakpelt did, first. Does he find new love, Or does Shadowflame's jealousy get the best of her? Find out along side Rapidwave, a heart-broken Creekclan tom. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Rapidwave watched sadly as Shadowflame entwined tails with Oakpelt.

He sighed. Shadowflame is a beautiful she-cat, and he has loved her since they were apprentices. But Oakpelt admitted his love first.

His eyes filled with rage. Even his sister, Fawntail, found love! She found Darkfur, a grumpy brown tom with dark blue eyes.

He growled to himself and stormed to the apprentice den, looking for his apprentice, Gingerpaw.

"Gingerpaw! We are on a border patrol!" He called out. A ginger head poked up. "Okay, Rapidwave!" She mewed and bounded out, smiling.

He smiled and walked to the camp entrance. "You coming?" She nodded. "Yeah!" They padded out.

They slowly walked to the border, and then padded along it. Finally they made it to the Sorrelclan border.

"Okay, Gingerpaw. Do you smell any Sorrelclan cats?" He asked the small apprentice.

"Uh..." she paused to sniff the air. "Yeah, but it's stale. They just marked their territory," she informed.

Rapidwave nodded, but heard a noise. Suddenly a flurry of tortoiseshell pelt flung out of the plants, sorrel plants to be exact.

"You're on Sorrelclan territory!" The she-cat spat. With quick realization Rapidwave saw it was Spongestar, leader of Sorrelclan.

Rapidwave looked around. "We are?" He looked back to see he crossed the border, his apprentice behind him. "Oh... I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he apoligized, but Spongestar's eyes still blazed with fury.

A pretty white she-cat padded up behind her. "Spongestar! Don't run off like that! What if their was an ambush! What if..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the Creekclan warrior and apprentice.

A growl erupted from Gingerpaw's throat. "You challenge us? Creekclan is stronger than Starclan!" Spongestar and her deputy, Swiftfall, exchanged amused looks.

"Just, get off of our territory." Swiftfall growled. Rapidwave nodded and padded the other way, only to realize Gingerpaw was still standing there. "Gingerpaw!" He hissed.

She turned around, bewildered. "Amber eyes will blaze with fury, jealousy, and an unproved theory." She whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

Spongestar laughed. "Your apprentice is making up prophecies!" She exclaimed. Swiftfall sighed. "I hear Foxtail looking for us. We should go," And with a nod of Spongestar, they vanished in the shrubs.

Rapidwave growled at Gingerpaw. "You just made a fool of me, and yourself!"

Gingerpaw shuddered. "They spoke to me," she choked out.

"What?" He hissed.

_"Starclan..._ T-told me... A prophecy..." She stuttered. Rapidwave gave her a cold stare.

"You are seeing Froststream," he growled and lead her back to Creekclan camp.

-000-

"She's not _ill_," The medicine cat, Froststream, remarked. She sighed and looked at Gingerpaw. "Do you have a headache? Or are you simply doing this for _attention_?" She mewed softly.

Gingerpaw gave out an impatient hiss. "I told you, Starclan spoke to me! They told me 'Amber eyes will blaze with fury, jealousy, and an unproved theory!'"

Froststream took a thoughtful moment before responding with only, "That's strange," to herself.

Rapidwave paced outside. He heard the whole conversation. _Had Gingerpaw really heard from Starclan? It's strange, because her sister is the medicine cat apprentice, named Fallingpaw, for her pelt looking like Leaf-fall leaves._

A small ginger she-cat emerged from the medicine cat den. He spun around, thinking it was Gingerpaw, but quickly saw it was Fallingpaw.

"Hey, Falingpaw," He greeted. Fallingpaw sat down.

"Froststream truly believes." After seeing Rapidwave's confused glance, she tried to explain. "She believes Gingerpaw is insane,"

Rapidwave looked bewildered. "What? She's not insane, she was fine until today!" He argued.

Fallingpaw's eyes darkened. "I know. Starclan must have sent her a message, because she didn't know of the _other _prophecy," she growled.

"Other prophecy?" He asked. The flame-colored cat glanced up at him. "_You do not need to know! The information should only be known to the medicine cats and leaders!_" She snapped.

-000-

**Hi! This is sort of a sequel to one of my other stories, but I am discontinuing it. Sorry to any fans of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I_ love you, Rapidwave. I wish I would have told you sooner... _The words echoed in the gray tom's head.

He looked down at the blood-soaked apprentice. _I'm sorry, Gingerpaw, I should have believed your prophecy... _He apologized to himself.

Fallingpaw rushed over. "What happened?" She gasped with what sounded like a mixture of fear, grief, and surprise.

Rapidwave closed his eyes as everything came back to him. Every moment came flowing back to him, and he remembered being helpless to stop it.

The flashback seeped through his mind as he explained.

-FLASHBACK-

Gingerpaw excitedly ventured towards the twoleg fence. "Don't go too far!" He warned. She rolled her eyes.

She leapt on the fence. "Froststream told us to get catmint, so I have to get it!" She argued.

Rapidwave grunted. _She sent me, and you_ _followed. _He added silently.

"Fine, since I would be spotted by two-legs, just gather the herb, and get out." He instructed her.

She scrambled down the fence. He suddenly heard barking. "Get out! Dog!" He yelled. "Climb over the fence! It's on your side!" She called over, worriedly. He looked back to see a dog clambering towards him.

A flash of worry struck him, but he quickly jumped over the fence. "See? You're safe," She mewed.

Suddenly a giant cob-web fell on them. "G-gah!" She yelped. He looked around in fear. A couple of two-legs approached them, three dogs lumbering after them.

They picked up the cob-web and dragged them away. Gingerpaw struggled and tried to claw the web. "Stop," He whispered. "If we appear weak, they may set us free,"

She nodded and pretend-collapsed. The two-legs looked at her and took her out. But instead of freeing her, they tied her to the ground, motioning for the dogs. "No! Gingerpaw!" He yelled.

He struggled through the web, and clawed his way free. The huge dogs were attacking her. A large flurry of black and white shot towards a dog, and a small gray tabby tom attacked a two-leg. The two-legs called for their dogs and hopped into a shiny monster, their black round paws carrying them away.

Rapidwave rushed over to Gingerpaw. The orange apprentice lay unmoving, battered in blood. "Gingerpaw?" He called softly. Hearing no response, he panicked. "Gingerpaw?!" Gingerpaw slowly looked over. "I love you Rapidwave..." She whispered. "I wish I would have told you sooner..." Her voice trailed off as her flanks heaved one more breath. "Gingerpaw!" He screamed. The two toms approached them. Their eyes darkened with grief. "I'm sorry," The small gray tabby mewed, but the large black and white tom gave him a warning glance.

Rapidwave shoved his muzzle into her cold flanks. A tear ran down his cheek. Rapidwave looked up at them. "Thank you..." The kitty-pets exchanged glances. "I'm Halo," The larger tom spoke and flicked his tail towards the small gray tom, "And this is Taz,"

Rapidwave nodded and picked up the apprentice's limp body. He started to walk towards the forest. _I'm sorry, Gingerpaw. I have the wit of a mouse. It should have been me... _He told himself.

-END FLASHBACK-

Fallingpaw hissed at the tom. "It's your fault she's dead!" Rapidwave's eyes widened. "What? No!" He argued. A grief-stricken Mossgaze approached them. "Mother! He killed her!" She yelled. Mossgaze's eyes darkened. "No, he didn't. She has the scent of two-legs, dog, and kittypet." She mewed dryly.

Lionstar leapt at them. "Silence!" It was only a moon ago since Nightstar had died, and Lionstar took her place. "A dog has took one of our appentices' lives!" His voice was lined with sorrow, since she was his daughter.

Fallingpaw gave a hard look at Rapidwave. "Traitor," She spat under her breath.


End file.
